


A Farm in Iowa 'verse [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: A Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Series: A Farm in Iowa 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John inherits a farm, Rodney ends up entirely out of his element, and there is much ado about baseball. Completely AU. </p>
<p>A podfic of the entire A Farm in Iowa 'Verse, parts 1 through 41 as listed on sheafrotherdon's AO3 as of February 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farm in Iowa 'verse [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Farm in Iowa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117555) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Inspired by the [Farm in Iowa 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/4775) by sheafrotherdon
> 
> The series is also available broken down into mp3s at [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/). Search by series, author or reader. [librarychick_94 at Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/librarychick94reader)   
> Update: August 2016: the content is still not all back at audiofic archive. If there is interest in me posting the (many) mp3s to AO3, please leave me a comment and let me know.
> 
> Audiobook created by [greeniron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron)

M4b (audiobook) version:

Length part 1: 07:55:20  
File size part 1: 223 MB

Download: [Link to download page for part 1 (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/AFarminIowaPart1audiobookversion.m4b)

Length part 2: 06:10:36  
File size part 2: 174 MB

Download: [Link to download page for part 2 (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/AFarminIowaPart2audiobookversion.m4b)

 

Length: 14:05:56

File size: 391.5 MB (download files are .zip, though)

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/farm-in-iowa-audiobook/)

  



End file.
